


Snow

by lilaestheticsnhope



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love snow."<br/>"Wait me, or actual snow?"<br/>"Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

Inspired by a post I saw on tumblr.

Baz

     Before Simon Snow was mine, the mere sight of snow outside made me weak in the knees. All I could ever think about was him. It was just as beautiful, just as annoying, but something wasn't right without it. Now that he's mine, I still think about him when it snows, but it's never with longing for what I then thought was a lost cause. I sat at the window in Simon and Penny's flat watching the snowflakes drift through the air like dandelion seeds. Simon would be home from class any minute now, and I wouldn't just have to think about him anymore.

     To think, there was a time before I had him, and I was able to function. What had happened to me. When had I become such a pathetic love sick fool? That question had an easy answer, the moment I woke up with him in my arms. I blew out a slow breath and looked down at the book I had been neglecting in my lap. Snow would be home eventually, there was no need for me to watch for him like a damn dog.

     Simon walked in at his usual time, I didn't look up for fear of losing my place. I could hear his movements, as he took off his shoes and coat.

     "Hey, Baz," he greeted.

     "Snow." I listened to him trudge off into the kitchen, probably looking for yesterdays leftovers. I closed my book, because the moment Snow walked through the door I'd stopped reading it. I had been on the same sentence for centuries. The only thing I really wanted to do was get up and join Snow in the kitchen, so I did. He was neck deep in the fridge, rummaging through its contents. This was his routine. The boy was a bottomless pit, he was always eating. Having found what he was looking for, he closed the fridge. His nose and cheeks were flushed from the cold. I wanted nothing more than to kiss his nose. Before I could do anything _he_ kissed me.

     "What're you doing here?" he questioned.

     "I was reading."

     "Waiting for me?"

     "Reading. Aunt Fiona likes to make surprise visits at my place. I didn't want to be disturbed." That was a lie, a blatant lie. Of course I was waiting for him!

     "Oh." he allowed, shoving his food in the microwave. Gods, he was thick, "Penny said she wouldn't be home. She's staying over with a few of her friends."

     "And?"

     "And I thought maybe you could stay over, unless you've got something better to do."

     As if I _could_ have anything better to do than spend the night with Simon, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were looking for something more from me."

     He turned from watching his food spin in the microwave to glare at me, "Don't be an ass."

     "I'll stay. I haven't got anything better to do."

     "I told you not to be an ass."

     "Oh yes, Snow. I would like nothing more than to spend the night with you," I corrected. I wish it was in me to say that in a way that wasn't sarcastic, but old habits die hard. It was a habit not to let Snow know how I really felt about him.

     "Good." he retrieved his food and sat at their small kitchen table. Snow ate like a savage, and it was one of the most endearing things about him. It was like watching a baby make a mess of their food. I drifted out of the kitchen, back to the window, so I could hold my book and make myself seem nonchalant. By tomorrow morning would have a substantial blanket of snow on the ground, and hopefully I would have Snow under the duvet with me.

     "First snow of the season," Simon spoke just beside me. I internally jumped, he shouldn't be able to still do that. I had all but memorized his scent, and he didn't exactly step lightly. I looked over at him, and suddenly his lips were just too inviting. There was simply no way I could live without stealing a kiss, or two, perhaps three. Snow was a good kisser. Impossibly good, not that I'd tell him so, but he lead with his chin. I can't be sure if that's a normal thing or a Simon thing, but it's pleasant all the same. Just as he always does, he tangles his hand into my hair, because he is nothing if not rash and impatient.

Simon

     I wasn't expecting him to kiss me. I just pointed out the snow for Crowley's sake. Of course he did say that everything I did made him want to kiss me. Kissing Baz was pretty much par of the course. Ok, not exactly. I mean he still sent my heart into my throat, and he made me never want to stop kissing him, but we did kiss often. The only reason we ever had to stop was because of Penny and Penny wouldn't be home tonight. I began to stand up straight, making him chase my lips, because I know he will. Eventually he's standing, and following me to the couch as I lead him with my lips. When we sat down I caught his bottom lip between my teeth, pulling a sound from him that I'm sure he'd deny if I asked him about it.

     Baz

     By morning, there was a blanket of snow on the ground, and Snow under a blanket on the floor. We hadn't exactly made it to his bedroom. From our place on the floor, I could still see snowflakes blowing around in the air outside.

     "I love snow," I murmured.

     "Wait me, or actual snow?" he questioned.

     "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the amazing Rainbow Rowell. Um you can feel free to request drabbles or full blown fanfictions. My tumblr is lil-aesthetics-n-hope, my twitter is LilAesthetics&Hope follow me and contact me through those platforms too! Love you!


End file.
